I'm Where Exactly!
by ZabuzaMomochi01
Summary: A certain Psychotic Captain ends up on a foreign world where Apes rule and Humans are slaves...things are gonna get ugly


I do not own Bleach, Planet of The Apes, or any characters or materials related to either, I make no profit from this story whatsoever.

"Uh...what happened", the figure asked itself as it lay there, facedown on the ground, it lay there for a few minutes wondering what had happened, the last thing it remembered was being in a fight with an Espada, getting hit with a ball of light...and now this. A few moments later the figure tried to get up.

Slowly, and with some effort the figure got to its knees, setting back on its haunches the figure looked around. It appeared to be next to some sort of pond or swamp, all around there was thick foliage, bushes and trees of all shapes and sizes. Suddenly a thought came to the figures mind, his companion...where was she?. The figure looked around but there was no one to be found.

Below him he noticed something however, on the ground a few feet before him was his sword, a long curved blade that he had wielded for years. Scrambling forward he grabbed it, with a huff he stood and looked around again, secretly vowing to find his miniscule companion, by tracing her spiritual pressure. With that, Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh Division Captain, picked a direction and began walking from the clearing.

He didn't know how long he was looking when he felt it, a slight touch of pressure, "Yachiru!" he thought to himself as he took off in that direction. He ducked and weaved through the trees as he moved faster than a normal man could; then again, he was anything but normal.

He stopped suddenly when he heard some noise, from the sound of it something was coming towards him, and fast. He stopped, and rested a hand on his zanpakuto as the noised grew closer he tensed. Suddenly, out of the trees burst a...human?, yes a human, wrapped in fur of all things came running in his direction, soon more followed, humans of various shapes and sizes and ages came towards him.

Kenpachi for his part just stood there confused, first he wakes up in a jungle, Yachiru nowhere to be seen, and then people wearing fur of all things show up, just what kind of world was this?

Many of the humans ran past him paying no attention to him whatsoever which wasn't unusual, seeing as he was a Shinigami after all, mortal's weren't supposed to be able to see him. Almost as if fate was mocking him he suddenly felt something hit him, He looked down to see a human, a young blonde woman to be exact, she sat there for a moment rubbing her head then she opened her eyes.

Daena was confused, She and her fellow refugees had been running from an Ape patrol that had discovered them, most of their numbers had been captured earlier in the day and were likely halfway back to Ape City by now, she and a few others had managed to get away for a few hours, but it had all been for naught as they had been discovered again.

They had made for the jungle, losing many more on the way there, but even when they had reached the Jungle the pursuers didn't give up, all the trees did was slow them down. She didnt know how far she had run or for how long, but she was looking behind her when she slammed into something.

At first she thought she had hit a tree, whatever it was it made her head hurt, as she rubbed it she opened her eyes, instead of seeing a tree trunk, she saw a pair of legs, following them upwards she saw the largest man she had ever seen.

he was built like a wagon, tall and broad shouldered, but what was unusual was his face, it was heavily scarred, with a gash going down the left of his face through his left eye, and over his right eye was a black eye patch, but his hair was even more unusual, it was set up in tall spikes at the end of which were little silver bells. "W-Who are you?", she exclaimed.

Kenpachi looked down at this woman who had ran into him with surprise, "You can see me?" he asked incredulously in his usual gruff voice. "Of course I can see you!" she said, she looked behind her then back to him, "Why are you just standing around don't you know they're coming?", Kenpachi blinked. "Who's coming?" he asked.

"The Apes!" she shouted, "honestly", she thought to herself, did this man honestly have no idea what was chasing them, the very idea was absurd.

"Apes?" he thought to himself, was this woman crazy, he wondered, still, he didn't know how she could see him, it shouldn't even be possible. Just then, in the trees off to his right he heard a rustle, something else was approaching; he turned to face this new potential threat.

"They're here!", Daena shouted, she scrambled to her feet and ran around Kenpachi, he twisted around to see her when he heard a primal scream, he turned around, just as a figure leaped from the bushes towards him, Kenpachi drew his Zanpakuto and thrust it forward goring the creature in the throat, its momentum carried it over Kenpachi's head and the sword was jerked free as it fell behind him.

Suddenly two more came out of the tree line and headed for him, he grabbed the second one and flung it face first into a tree, thrusting forward he drove his blade through its back, out through its chest and into the tree in front of it, he had to apply the tiniest hint of his power to wrench it free as he spun around and cut through the stomach of the third, which promptly fell sideways to the ground with a grunt.

Looking at one of his opponents he couldn't believe it, it was a Monkey. He'd just killed a freaking monkey!, but then he noticed, these were awfully big for monkeys, and monkeys didn't wear armor either, "No way", he said, "That girl was telling the truth after all", this confused the Eleventh division Captain, how had he ended up in such a place as this.

He didn't have long to wait as more 'monkeys' appeared, upon seeing their fallen comrades they howled and charged him, he grinned and moved forward, as the first jumped towards him he ducked, as it landed behind him it too was stabbed in the back, he brought his blade forward and across another's chest, he kicked that one away and the last one leapt towards him he grabbed it midair, choke slammed it and crushed its head in with a punch, he wiped his Zanpakuto clean and listened to hear if there were any more, then he noticed something, he couldn't sense Yachiru's spritual pressure, he'd somehow lost the trace during the fight, and now he couldn't find her again. he searched frantically but could sense nothing.

Daena meanwhile, was in shocked horror, this man, this _Giant_, who had suddenly appeared from nowhere, had...unintentionally, stood between her and the Apes pursuing her and her friends, she assumed when the first soldiers showed up he would be killed, but to her suprise...and shock, he had beaten, no, _slaughtered_ them as if they were but insects.

She watched as he felled Ape after Ape, like it was a regular occurrence to him, he just moved from Ape to Ape without rest.

The man stood there, silent for several moments, still as stone, when he spoke. "Hey girl" he said, when she didn't respond he tried again, "Come on out I know your behind me" he said.

Daena froze, how had he known she was watching, she could've swore she was quiet, slowly, she stepped around the tree she hid behind, hesitantly stepping towards him, wary of the long sword clutched in one of his massive hands.

He looked at her out of the corner of his uncovered eye, "Alright who are you?", he asked bluntly, she didn't respond, "You do have a name don't you?", he snapped?.

"D-Daena", she stammered, terrified of this strange individual. "Alright, Daena", said Kenpachi, "Where are we?" he asked, "What do you mean where are we?" she asked, confused. He frowned, "Yes, where is it we are standing?" he asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You're a little outside Ape city", she said, then she got suspicious, "Why do you want to know anyway? Kenpachi looked at her like she was crazy, "Ape city?", he asked, "Are you feeling ok girl?", Daena huffed indignantly, "My name's not girl", she said.

"Really", he said, "Then what is it?" he asked. "Its Daena", she huffed. "Listen Daena", said the Captain, "I'm busy looking for someone so I need to be going now got it?",. he said and began walking away.

"Wait!" she shouted to the retreating figure, Kenpachi stopped, then turned. "What?", he said. "Why do you want to know where the city is?", she asked, "shouldn't you be heading in the opposite direction. "I'm looking for someone" he said simply, then he paused. "Have you seen her?", he asked.

"W-what do they look like?" the blonde asked. Kenpachi turned to her, "She's about half your height", he said. "Oh and she has pink hair", he added. Daena gawked, "Pink hair?" she shouted, "You cant be serious, no one has pink hair!", she said. Kenpachi only frowned and turned to walk away.

Suddenly it came to Daena, "Wait!", she said. "What?", he yelled over his shoulder, "I think I DID see the girl you look for", she said. Kenpachi turned and stormed over to her, "Where?" he yelled again. She flinched, "As I was running I-I saw the Apes carrying a girl towards a transport wagon", She finished.

"Where is this wagon?", he asked glaring down at her. "Most likely on the way to the city", she said in a small voice. "And this City is in what direction?", he asked, getting a little impatient. She pointed behind him, "It should...be in that direction", she said. "Thanks...I guess", he said.

At that moment there was more noise from the bush, the two thought it more Apes until voices started calling for Daena, Daena looked relieved, "Thats my friends they ca...", she said and turned to the stranger, but he was gone.

And there's the prologue, short I know, and a little tame but I hope to improve it over time

Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts :)


End file.
